Forbidden Fruit
by gg42
Summary: Cooper visits the loft in NYC and spends some quality time with Blaine while Kurt's in the kitchen. Warnings: Incest, semi-public sex, cheating.


**Warnings**: Incest, semi-public sex, cheating

Note: Thanks to those who gave me a heads up on the wonky formatting.

Cooper slid the loft's door shut and deposited his keys on the side table with a clunk. From the living area, he could hear music going and decided to investigate, hoping it was Blaine alone and that he'd be able to cope a quick feel before Kurt inevitably turned up.

"Oh! Hey, Kurt." Cooper stopped mid-stride and surveyed the mess on the kitchen table as the vintage record player moved to another track.

"Hi Coop," said Kurt, dipping down into a odd curtsey. "How did the chemistry tests go today?"

"Eh, so-so. I kissed about twenty chicks before lunch." He laughed as Kurt wrinkled his upswept nose. "But the director can't make up his mind, so it looks like I'll be reading with another bunch of newbies tomorrow." Cooper slid his hands into his jeans pockets and tried to ignore the low-level humming of blood racing to his dick just thinking about the elfin-looking brunette with short curly hair he'd been paired with towards the end of the day. Her large hazel eyes and bitten-pink lips reminded him a bit too much like the forbidden fruit he'd yet to touch on this trip to New York.

"Where's Blaine?" He asked, trying to keep himself sounding casual.

"He's taking a nap." Kurt's head bobbed to the side towards their curtained-off bedroom.

"You don't say."

"His group rehearsed all day for their project but I'll wake him up when dinner's almost ready."

"Uh huh, uh huh." Cooper twisted to check the curtains behind him. "Do you need a hand with that? You look like you've got your hands full."

"No, no. It's all under control," Kurt said, waving a green bean at the bench. "Well, sort of. I'm trying a new recipe," he confided. "Just...make yourself at home."

"Oh I will. Actually, I think I'll go wake Blaine. I want his advice on this thing with my director."

"Oh? Um, sure."

Cooper didn't waste any time, heading directly for the curtains and ducking through the opening. There, laid out on his back was his younger brother, face soft with sleep, hands curled lightly where they rested against the pillows. Cooper considered his options for a second then crawled onto the bed, covering Blaine's body with his own and pinning his wrists down.

"Wha-?" His little brother startled awake, straining against him.

"Shhh. He's cooking dinner," he whispered.

"Cooper," Blaine exhaled happily. Cooper rolled his hips, rubbing his growing bulge against his brother's.

"I said, shhhh." He caught Blaine's mouth in a rough kiss, nipping at his bottom lip savagely. Blaine whimpered and bucked up, his cock hard beneath his loose sweat pants. "Shh, we have to be quiet. You don't want him to catch you like this do you?" With one hand he reached down and palmed Blaine, feeling the shape of his heavy dick and squeezing him. Blaine's head tossed back on the pillow as he humped against Cooper's touch.

"Hngh," he gurgled until Cooper's mouth covered his, swallowing the sound. Cooper moved quickly, pushing Blaine's sweat pants and briefs down, exposing his thick shaft and letting it flop against his belly as he fondled his brother's balls and rubbing down past them. Blaine panted hot against his neck, tongue lolling, licking up to fuck in and out of Cooper's ear.

"I'm so fucking horny. Been thinking about you all damn day," Cooper confessed between teasingly light bites to Blaine's neck. His hand shifted to his own jeans, loosening his belt and popping the buttons on his fly all at once, and then yanking his t-shirt up his chest. He pulled out his own fat dick, stroking it a few times before pressing his little brother back down into the bed and working their bodies together, their cocks sliding and catching as they ground against each other slowly.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Blaine whispered, his lips dragging over sweaty skin in the crook of Cooper's neck. "Wait, fuck. You're gonna make me come," he whined brokenly and tried to drag his tank top up, out of the way.

"Leave it," Cooper ordered and tugged at his younger brother's free wrist. He gripped it tight, pushing it into the pillow above his head, smiling at Blaine's soft, satisfied grunt. "You're gonna wear it, Squirt. Just like the first time. Fuck, remember that?" Cooper gasped against Blaine's ear at the sweaty ride his dick took along the length of his brother's cock. "You were so fucking eager for it. Begging me to make you come. _Fuck_."

Blaine strained against Cooper's hands, arching up into every rolling thrust, forcing Cooper to fuck against his tight little body in staccato thrusts. "Coop," he pleaded. "Gonna come. Gonna _uh_," he whimpered and gushed out streak after sticky streak as he came in a flood, smearing it all over his tank top and Cooper's stomach. Cooper followed seconds later, grinding down hard against his little brother's soft wet belly and adding to the gooey mess.

They lay there for half a moment, Cooper's grip on his brother's wrists relaxing enough for Blaine to put his arms around his neck. Their foreheads knocked against each other's as they dragged in heaving breaths, listening, as always, for footsteps and hoping not to get caught. Cooper dragged himself up, pinning his t-shirt under his chin and beckoning for his brother's sodden top, making sure to wipe himself clean before handing it back to Blaine.

"And people wonder why I call you Squirt," he chuckled with a shake of his head, reaching over to tuck his younger brother's cock back in his pants. "If only they knew how much you _like _to be a dirty little boy."

_Fin_


End file.
